


Easy as Breathing [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Breathing Lessons, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Venom teaches Eddie how to breathe... properly. Short and sweet.[A recording of a fic by JRscribbles]





	Easy as Breathing [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Easy as Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228715) by [JRscribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRscribbles/pseuds/JRscribbles). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic18/easy%20as%20breathing.mp3) | **Size:** 2.39 MB | **Duration:** 3:23min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I have yet to find a meditation guide that properly explains how to breathe from the stomach properly - I get you Eddie, I really do ("inhale through your navel", my ass!) - so bonus points to this fic for explaining how this works. (It's the one thing I've learned in choir practice that's actually still useful - the singing clearly didn't stick)


End file.
